


Like I can

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Yaoi - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Friendship, Iron Man 3, Like I can, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Sam Smith - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, StonyShip, Yaoi, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stony<br/>Like I can - Sam Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I can

Tony took a deep breath and looked at the paper beneath him, his hand trembling and tiny spots of ink fell in the corner of the page, Bruce said he needed to free himself from this unexplained depression and anxiety. Of course the engineer knew it wasn’t unexplained, he knew the damn reason, but was incapable of saying it out loud, not even to Bruce.

He’d been close to the Captain since the last battle, they used to hang out every now and then, they were good friends. Tony enjoyed Steve’s company and little talks, and Steve felt comfortable and safe with Tony, both grew closer, Steve’s emergency number was Tony. Tony stopped drinking that much, every time he felt the sudden need of alcohol he ran to Steve, and the blond one understood and only smiled and allowed him to stay at his Brooklyn apartment.

Both men enjoyed having late night movies, discussing about recent historical events (75 years of lost history), cooking and even talk about girls, Tony tried hard to get him into dating again, but Steve used to give him a shy smile and answer “Don’t feel like dating” Tony of course had rolled his eyes and said “Come on Cap, you can’t spend your youth watching movies with some old depressed guy” Steve had made a frown and gave him a broken look “I like being with you Tony” The engineer had just chuckled and changed topic, those eyes and those words sent a terrible shake through his skin. He then realized what it was; he was falling for him.

Despite that everything was fine, close to perfect.

Then everything went to hell.

Bucky was found and he recovered from the brainwash, Tony tried hard to like him, he even tried to invite him when Steve and him used to go out for a walk or something, Bucky wasn’t mean nor despicable, he actually was pretty charming. Bright and reckless, young and strong, watching him near Steve made something inside Tony tremble, rip. He was being replaced. He didn’t mind being replaced, he liked being alone, so why did it hurt so much the only idea to lose Steve?

Bucky of course moved with Steve, they were sharing that small apartment at Brooklyn, at first Tony felt his heart ache, if Steve didn’t mind living with someone, why hadn’t he asked him? I mean, he used to come more than twice a week, he even had some of his clothes there. What could possibly have Bucky that he didn’t have? He sighed deeper trying to wipe those memories off his head.

He hadn’t talked to Steve for a while now, and even though the blond one tried to reach him, he kept on saying he was really busy, and Steve had just nodded stupidly, apologize and leave. Truth was he wasn’t able to be near him anymore. He had realized he loved him, deeply loved him, but of course Steve wasn’t in the same page, he may like him, or even love him as a friend, of course as a friend. He shut his eyes and started writing.

_“He could be a sinner or a gentleman, he could be a preacher when your soul is damned. He could be a lawyer on a witness stand but he’ll never love you like I can”_

He wrote it down and looked away, leaving the piece of paper at his desk, in fact it did work, he was feeling a lot better, free. He reminded himself to buy a flower bouquet or some strawberries to Bruce. He walked away of the lab and didn’t come back that night.

Days went by and Fury requested the Avengers in a mission, that meant being near Steve, Tony had managed to look good and unbreakable, Steve of course looked a bit off but was terribly excited when Tony talked to him again, the guy looked like a 4 year old getting a puppy for Christmas. “You should come back to the apartment, I’ve been missing you” Steve had said after the mission was done and was about to say goodbye, his shy smile and joyful eyes “I’ll try” Tony mumbled and Steve wrapped him in a tight hug. Of course the engineer didn’t show up anytime soon. One night he was all alone flipping through the channels and found an interview of some beautiful girl talking about Steve, well abut Captain America. She was confessing she had had a one night stand with Steve, the only idea made Tony’s mouth sour.

It couldn’t be true, Steve wasn’t that kind of guy, it was a lie. He tried hard not to listen to her words, describing the act as a trophy, bragging about him in such an empty way, he felt hurt. It couldn’t be true, he shut off the TV and walked to the kitchen, his heart aching and his teary eyes. He prepared himself a cup of coffee and was about to leave when he saw a pen lying next to the stove, he took a napkin and started writing.

_“She could be a stranger you gave a second glance, she could be a trophy from a one night stand, she could have your humour but I don’t understand… cause she’ll never love you like I can”_

He wrote it and left the kitchen, leaving the napkin and the pen there.

One lonely night between alcohol and desperation he thought of giving Steve a visit, he needed to see the man, he missed him terribly. He walked the stairs and reached the door, he was about to knock when he heard Steve’s loud laugh “Are you fucking kidding me?” It was Steve’s voice “I’m serious” he recognized that voice, it was Bucky “I don’t get it, you should be pissed at me or something” Tony tried hard to come further and make no noise, he wanted to know what they were talking about “Me? Pissed? Are you serious? You’re beautiful” Bucky said and Steve chuckled “Of course you’re saying that, you’re with me. But I’m serious, I’ve been trying to look at every possible road, I can’t” Steve said and now Bucky chuckled “You’re so stubborn, come here, let me hold you”

That was it, Tony took a step back and ran away, he drove for hours, trying to wipe that idea off, the mental image of Bucky holding Steve made his heart ache. He stopped at half of the highway and took out a pen from his blazer, he took a blank check and wrote _“Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul. There may be lovers who hold out their hands, but they’ll never love you like I can”_

Next Avengers mission was up, Tony didn’t show up, everyone tried to contact him, call him, it wasn’t possible, he didn’t answer his phone, not even to Bruce. Steve sighed, his eyes locked at the floor, Fury walked to the room “You have to keep on” he said and Steve shook his head “The team is incomplete” he felt a terrible hole in his chest, maybe Tony knew what he felt, maybe he was avoiding him, scare of this, of him… The only idea sent a cold air between his lungs “Captain, civilians are in danger” Fury repeated and Steve just nodded “Let’s get to work” he said getting out of his trance.

The absence of iron man was fatal for the team, no one knew how much he was needed until he was missing, Natasha was wounded, Clint had a broken arm, Steve had a broken rib that was already healing, Thor was all right and the Hulk was now Bruce again, the shy doctor stuck to Natasha’s side. After everything was settled up Steve took the subway and headed to Tony’s  house in Manhattan, he tried knocking the door but no one answered “Tony please, I need to see you” he said but the door was still locked “Captain, good afternoon, sir is in no condition to open the door” it was Jarvis’s voice “Is he ill?” Steve asked worried “Sort of” Jarvis said and Steve knocked harder “Please Jarvis, let me in” he whispered and after a few seconds a click was heard, the door flew open “Thanks” he mumbled and walked around the house looking for Tony, the house was empty, he walked to the elevator and got down to the basement, empty. He sighed and decided to leave a note, he was looking for a pen when he found a bunch of scribbled notes, he started reading them:

_“He could be a sinner or a gentleman, he could be a preacher when your soul is damned. He could be a lawyer on a witness stand but he’ll never love you like I can”_

_“She could be a stranger you gave a second glance, she could be a trophy from a one night stand, she could have your humour but I don’t understand… cause she’ll never love you like I can”_

_“Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul. There may be lovers who hold out their hands, but they’ll never love you like I can”_

First one was written in a sheet of paper, second one was written in a napkin, third one in a blank check, last one was written with a black sharpie in a broken translucent acrylic piece:

_“A chance encounter of circumstance, maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced, he could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again…He'll never love you like I can”_

At the bottom of the papers there was a letter.

_“ ~~Dear~~ Steve:_

_I can’t keep on like this, I’ve written so many things down, I keep on thinking on sending them to you, but what’s the use? I know you don’t feel the same way, I know you’re with James, ~~and it’s okay~~ , I’ll be all right. ~~He suits you well.~~ _

_~~It’s been so hard being near you~~ _ _I’m all right. I’ve got so many demons, my past keeps on haunting me, and you don’t deserve this. ~~You deserve better.~~ James is just fine for you, he may be many things, ~~he may be perfect,~~ I don’t fucking care. But he’ll never love you like I can._

_I know you don’t feel the same way, but no one will never love you like I can”_

Steve felt how his smile went huge on his face, he knew that was Tony’s messy handwriting, he recognized it from all the post-its he used to leave at his coffee saying “Capsicle” or “Brunettes like them blond” or “Morning” He couldn’t contain his happiness, his heart racing, he even let out a chuckle, he took the pen and looked for post-its, he found them and with a big grin on his face he wrote with his perfect handwriting:

_“We both have demons that we can’t stand, I love your demons like devils can. If you’re self-seeking an honest man, then stop deceiving. Lord, please”_

He left the post-it in top of the papers and left with a great satisfaction.

A few hours later Tony arrived to the house, Jarvis didn’t say anything, he was exhausted, Pepper had forced him to go through a whole day of meetings and consultations. He walked to the kitchen and took a mug of coffee, he looked at the digital clock 12:43 a.m. it was still early, he scratched his hair and walked downstairs reaching for his workshop, he was tired but had work to do. He started walking through the place, he saw the bunch of papers and had the thought of burning them, he walked closer and saw a yellow post-it in the top, he didn’t remember having this before, he took it, his nerves growing inside him.

He knew that letter, he read it in every paperwork of SHIELD, it was neat, perfectly written, it looked like if it had been typed. It was Steve’s. He re-read it, a huge grin on his lips, his eyes glassy, he couldn’t move, his heart beating faster than usual, then Jarvis spoke “Sir, I strongly recommend you to go after him” Tony’s smile went wider.

He didn’t say anything and grabbed his car keys, he drove to Brooklyn, ran through the stairs almost falling, when he finally reached the door Steve was already waiting for him “Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul. There may be lovers who hold out their hands, but they’ll never love you like I can” Steve said and Tony couldn’t contain his grin, he even giggled against his will, his brown eyes had never been so bright. He couldn’t say a word, Steve smiled and walked a step closer “Bucky and I are friends you genius” Steve said and Tony blushed, he looked down “I heard you guys talking and kinda’ figured it all wrong” Steve giggled and crossed his arms close to his chest “What did you hear?” he asked, Tony still embarrassed mumbled under his breath “He should be pissed about something, pissed with you, and he said he was going to hold you. I mean, is not my fault if you listen it that way” Steve chuckled “I told Bucky how I felt for you, I thought he was going to be pissed or disappointed. He wasn’t. He even told me I was beautiful enough for you” Tony smirked “Well, yeah, it makes up sense now”

“Am I?” Steve asked and Tony looked up, facing Steve with a confused gaze “I’m lost” Steve smiled teasing him “The genius is lost, the end of the world is coming” Steve said and Tony blushed, stepping closer to Steve “Am I beautiful enough for you?” he asked and Tony looked up, his eyes watery “You’re perfect” he whispered and Steve leaned closer, he took Tony’s cheek with one hand and his waist with the other one, Steve could feel Tony’s heartbeat through his skin, blushing roughly. He smiled and kissed him chastely, Tony melted with Steve’s gentle touch, he wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him deeply, Steve took some steps back dragging him inside the apartment “I thought you were a dating person” Tony said teasing and Steve chuckled “We’ve been dating for over a year, you’re mine” Tony smirked “I never thought you had such a possessive dark side” Steve smiled and pushed him, Tony fell to the couch “Let’s say you haven’t seen it yet” He said and suffocated Tony’s answer with a rough kiss.

The following morning Tony moved between the sheets, sunlight lighting his skin, the smell of pancakes filling his nostrils, he sat on the bed, he was naked, he didn’t quite remember if he had a wonderful dream or if this was real, he looked at the night desk, he found a post-it “No one will never love you like I can”

He smiled deeply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, you can recommend songs for me to write a fanfic. (That's the purpose of the series)  
> Thanks!! C:


End file.
